This disclosure relates to recreational vehicles. More particularly, it relates to recreational vehicles having one or more slide-out rooms.
Some recreational vehicles have a slide-out room. A slide-out room may be retracted into the recreational vehicle or extended from the recreational vehicle. The slide-out room may be retracted during, for example, transport of the recreational vehicle or parking of the recreational vehicle in a relatively small space. The slide-out room may be extended to increase the living space in the recreational vehicle.